


Beautiful in her tragedy

by LostSilverAngel



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, F/M, also all the pain, and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSilverAngel/pseuds/LostSilverAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Mal, it's Evie who Ben falls in love with. He takes her to the coronation where not everything goes according to plan. (This is a dark fic and if you're bothered by death and destruction don't read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful in her tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants nor any Disney movie if I did I would probably not be typing this up at nearly 2a.m  
> That said, I hope all of you enjoy angst with a side of evil.

There's a crack in the air as Jane snatches the wand away from her mother. She has a crazed look in her eye and a determination in her heart and soul to make herself beautiful by any means necessary.

“If you won't make me beautiful I'll do it myself!”

There's pain in her voice as she attempts to control a wand that refuses to bow to someone with no magical power in them.

“Bippity! Boppity! Boo!”

Another lightning strike lets loose from the wand except instead of being let out a window, like the last few, it leaps directly to the heart of Prince Ben. The whole room freezes as Ben's eyes widen at the sight of pure energy heading towards him. The prince knows that he won't make it, frantically he searches out the one face he wants to leave the world looking at. A pained smile crosses his lips seconds before he crumbles to the ground, the last thing his vision caught was a pure blue.

Only a single piercing cry filled with grief and anger, breaks the horrified silence.

Evie lunges at Jane with grief in her heart and revenge in her mind, ripping the wand from the other girls hand.The wand calms in her hands as it recognizes a magic user that could wield it properly, not some upstart mortal who attempted to mess with things they had no power to mess with.

Everyone attempts to shield themselves from the girl as she whirls around to face the fairy godmother, who's kneeling next to Ben's fallen figure her head pressed next to his chest.

“Is he alive?”

The question is spoken barely over a whisper but in the deathly quiet room everyone hears it clearly. Everyone holds their breath as the fairy godmother continues to check for vital signs, praying to everything they believe in that the prince wouldn't be dead. They were all heroes after all, survivors, they knew what a broken heart could do.

Evie waits the way a wife waits in the waiting room for a husband in an operation room, she doesn't want the fairy godmother to make a mistake in panic. Deep inside of her, Evie knows no magic in the world could bring back the dead so when the fairy godmother straightens up her hands grip the magic wand tight, her fingers turning white from the pressure. Her entire world collapses like a house of cards as she watches the fairy godmother with her bowed head solemnly shaking her head.

Anger rises up inside of her, a tidal wave that refuses to be still. As the fairy godmother gives her the news, as her world falls apart around her Evie whirls around to face the one person who started it all. Jane is sniveling on the floor sobs wracking her body as she mutters over and over something about being beautiful like Evie. 

For once Evie doesn't care about the feelings of the pitiful girl in front of her, her insides burn with the need to avenge her lover. To take apart the person who took apart her happiness in a foolish and simple act. Squaring her shoulders Evie summons the queen her mother raised her to be, she stares regally at Jane through a vision blurred by tears. She walks forward with a grace that shouldn't have been possible given her emotional state but she manages to do it. Gently, she tilts Jane's head up with the magic wand enoying the fear that creeps into her blue eyes. Raising her eyes she surveys the stunned nobles and heartbroken King and Queen.

"Jane has committed a great crime against the United Nations of Auradon, the regular punishment for this would be to exile her to the Isle of the Lost." Her voice is composed, regal, authoratitive as her eyes meet the frightened ones of the so called royalty. "Except unlike all other villains she has succeeded in killing the crown prince on his coronation day. Is there anyone here that opposes that Jane is to be given the most extreme punishment I can offer?"

The hall is silent once more no one, not even the fairy godmother speaks in defense of Jane who's widening eyes show her dawning comprehension of what was going to become of her.

Turning to face Jane once more Evie makes sure their eyes are locked before sending Jane to her death.

“Bippity boppity boo” She spits out the words, twisting them in her grief.

The same lightening that took her Ben away hits Jane in the head at the same time as a blue light envelopes Evie, making everyone look at her in awe even if they didn't want to. She is beautiful in her tragedy with tear streaked eyes and a snarling mouth.

That's how Maleficent enters the room, with green mist and a cackle that cuts off as she notices the situation she's landed in.

Her eyes skip over the two bodies with practiced ease, instead landing to the magic wand which forces her to look at who's holding it.

“Evie? What are you doing with my magic wand? Give it here child.”

There's condescension in her voice and a disappointed look at her daughter who, along with Jay and Carlos, had been standing behind Evie ever since Jane grabbed the wand.

Evie shakes her head, it hadn't been enough to simply punish Jane. No, she needs to take hold of Auradon herself, not even the Mistress of Evil would be able to take that away from her. She has magic in her, had wickedness that the world had not yet seen that the world deserved to experience first hand. Maleficent wouldn't stand a chance against someone who would have moved earth, sky and ocean for her love. Now she would destroy a world for taking him from her.

When Maleficent attempts to freeze time in the room, fed up with Evie's refusal to turn the wand over, Evie extends the wand countering the spell with an ease that surprises both the fairy god mother and Maleficent.

The Mistress of Evil becomes enraged at the disobedience of the girl, the audacity at the pathetic attempt to keep true power from her, of all people or well fairies. Rolling her eyes she turns into the fearsome dragon that nearly extinguished the life of a certain prince.

She stalks forward with a cockiness only Maleficent could ever hope to have, intent on showing the insolent girl in her place and after that taking over the world so she could punish her daughter for not being useful in taking over the world. The stupid child had just stood there, letting her blueberry friend do whatever she pleased.

Letting out a roar that shakes the hall to it's foundation Maleficent begins to accumulate the fire of a true dragon in her throat.

She doesn't expect her daughter to push Evie behind her, arms splayed out protectively as she steps in front of Evie putting herself between Maleficent and the wand that started the whole mess.

“No mother I won't let you harm my friend.” Mal's voice is strong and powerful, every bit the dragon her mother is just without the transformation.

Maleficient cackles at the thought that her daughter actually believed she was powerful enough to stop someone like her, the simple minded weakling just like her father. She'd show them all how beneath her they were letting friendships and love get in their hearts. Love, she sneered at the thought of it smoke curling out of her mouth as she bared her teeth.

Mal begins a spell against her mother that would not have held if Evie hadn't stood beside her friend and leveled the wand at Maleficent with cold eyes and an even colder smile.

"You've wanted the power of this wand for so long Maleficent why don't you have a taste of some of it's power?"

Flicking the wand easily, everyone watches as the giant shrinks until it's the size of a hand sized salamander.

A sigh escapes Mal, without her permission, at the thought that her mother wouldn't be pressuring her anymore and she wouldn't need to work to keep anyone proud. Only Evie, and she knew Evie would always be proud of Mal, always.

She pushes the thoughts away, her attention caught by the stirring crowd around them. She glares at everyone who makes eye contact with her, tapping her foot on the ground impatiantly she crosses her arms.

“What are you waiting for? Bow to your new queen. Queen Evie.”

There's fire in her words, as Mal's eyes glow green daring anyone to speak up. No one has yet processed what has happened around them so giving them a few moments to let their small minds catch up she rolls her eyes.

With a determined stride she goes towards where Ben had fallen. With gentle hands she picks up the fallen crown next to the prince with transforms into a beautiful crown for a queen the second she touches it.

She walks back to her stoic friend and places the crown on her head with a small smile before falling down to her knees before Evie. Without hesitation Carlos follows her lead, pulling a grinning Jay down with him both of them unfazed at bowing to their friend.

There is a momentary uproar in the room, everyone up in arms against the idea that they would bow to someone like Evie. Evie does nothing but watch the royalty cluck like chickens before raising the wand into the air emitting some blue sparks from it to call everyone's attention back to her.

Mal supresses a smile, even as Carlos and Jay shake with laughter as everyone shuts up instantly. After a moment of hesitation everyone in the room is bowing to their new queen. Belle and Adam take the longest but after a glance at their son and another at his brokenhearted love they bow as well. No one in the room would ever day say that Evie didn't love Ben, they would never doubt her love for him.

With a smile Evie glances at her fallen love before straightening her shoulders again, drawing upon everything her mother ever taught her and the emotions swirling within her.

“My first decree as Queen shall be to liberate those from the Isle of the Lost. By tomorrow morning everyone on the Isle will have the liberty to live in Aurodan if they so wish. Anyone opposed to the idea can pack their bags and move to the Isle of the Lost themselves or another kingdom. Although I'm sure no other kingdom would grant anyone of you access to them not after what you have all caused here.”

She knows this wasn't the kingdom Ben had hoped for, he had planned justice and equality a kingdom where everyone was free to choose their own path. However, Ben wasn't here to see Evie make her first decree. Ben was gone and with his death the Evie she had been died with him.

Now she was Queen Evie, ruler of Auradon and eventually the world, Queen of all Evil. After all, she was rotten to the core Jane had made sure of that the second she grabbed the wand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review to tell me what you thought!


End file.
